Los poderes ocultos de los Dragon Slayers
by Sutchi
Summary: Esta historia se trata de como los Dragon Slayers se encuentran en graves aprietos, cuando un gremio oscuro intenta capturarlos, por razones desconocidas
1. El ataque

Los poderes ocultos de los Dragon Slayers:

Este Fanfic se trata de cómo los Dragon Slayers se encuentran en graves aprietos cuando un gremio oscuro intenta capturarlos ! Este es mi primer Fanfic, asi que no se como funciona todo esto. Espero que lo disfruten!

Después de haber derrotado al Oración Seis y haber regresado de Edoras, todos los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail, especialmente Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza y la invitada del gremio Caitshelter, Wendy, tomaban un descanso. Todos estaban contentos de haber derrotado al Gremio Oscuro y haber logrado el triunfo en Edoras, y celebraban bebiendo y tomando trabajos fáciles. Cana estaba bebiendo un barril entero, Erza comiendo su amado pastel de Fresa, Mirajane ayudando en el bar, Lucy escribiendo su historia, Juvia con Grey, Grey desnudándose inconscientemente, Happy intentando que Charle lo tome en cuenta, y el resto del gremio estaba bebiendo, tomando trabajos o simplemente sentados en las mesas alrededor de la taberna, conversando con sus amigos y compañeros a cerca de la victoria contra el gremio oscuro más fuerte de los tres más importantes de todos, y las aventuras de sus compañeros magos en Edoras. Lucy, Juvia, Erza, y Grey estaban sentados en una mesa cerca del bar, Erza de un lado de la mesa con Lucy alado, y Grey sin camisa, con Juvia mirándolo de una manera de admiración, mientras Lucy,Erza y Grey estaban discutiendo acerca de cómo pagar la renta de Lucy del mes. Natsu aparece con Happy, que acababan de venir del tablero de trabajos, con un papel y con una sonrisa macabra.

Natsu: Oigan amigos, miren el trabajo más fácil que me encontré!

Natsu golpea la mesa con el papel y lo deja ahí para que sus compañeros lo pudieran ver. Todos no pueden creer la misión escrita en el papel , y más que todo, la recompensa, con todos esos seros, uno detrás de otro.

Natsu: ¿! Pueden creer que están dando 560,000 jewels por demoler un par de casas!

Erza suspira y dice: El trabajo más fácil que Natsu puede hacer, destruir lugares por dinero.

Lucy: Por lo menos será un trabajo fácil. (Alza los Brazos de la alegría) ¡Y podre pagar la renta de este mes!

Natsu: Bueno, que estamos esperando? Vamos a cobrar esos 560,000 jewels!

Cuando Natsu sale corriendo a la entrada del gremio, con Lucy, Erza, Grey y Juvia corriendo tras de él, las puertas del gremio se abren con muchísima fuerza, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Cuando el polvo se dispersa, revela a una gran cantidad de magos con túnicas negras, todos en fila. Había un mago que estaba más adelante que los demás. Los magos de Fairy Tail dejan de hacer todo lo que están haciendo, y se les quedan mirando. El mago, que aparentemente era el superior de esos magos desconocidos, tenía una voz, clara y fuerte, al hablar.

Mago: Disculpen las molestias, pero estamos buscando a los magos que se hacen llamar Dragon Slayers.

Natsu, queriendo saber porque lo buscaban a él y a Wendy y a Gajeel, fue a la parte de enfrente de la multitud de magos de Fairy Tail, y pregunto con cara de rabia.

Natsu: ¿Que quieres de nosotros?

Mago: ¿A caso eres un Dragon Slayer como para hacerme esa pregunta?

Natsu: Si, yo soy Natsu Dragonil, el Dragon Slayer de fuego!

Mago: A si? Bueno (El mago apunta hacia Natsu y dice) Tras él!

De repente, todos los magos que estaban detrás del mago, salieron corriendo hacia la multitud de magos de Fairy Tail, y comienzan a lanzarle hechizos a Natsu, por todas las direcciones. Natsu salta y corre para que no lo golpeen, pero un hechizo de trueno lo golpea al saltar de una mesa al piso, grita por el dolor y la intensidad del ataque, y el cae arrodillado. Después de esto los magos de Fairy Tail comienzan a atacar a los magos atacantes. Cuando Natsu alza la vista, después de haberse recuperado del ataque, y ve que todos están luchando, comienza a hacer su rabieta.

Natsu: ¡Oigan! ¿! Que están haciendo? Yo puedo derrotarlos solo!

Entonces, aparece un círculo mágico de color amarrillo debajo de Natsu, y mira para abajo y se le queda mirando

Natsu: Huh?

De repente, aparecen unas cuerdas del círculo y atan a Natsu. Natsu queda tan sorprendido que cae al piso. Natsu entonces intenta usar uno de sus ataques de fuego para quemar las cuerdas, pero al igual que las cuerdas de Mirianna, la chica gato de la torre del paraíso, estas cuerdas no permitían el uso de la magia.

Natsu: Mierda! No puedo usar magia para liberarme!

Entonces, un par de los magos atacantes se acercan, y Natsu se les queda mirando con una cara de odio. Uno de ellos levanta a Natsu por su bufanda, pero Erza, viendo lo que pasaba, derrota a los magos con quien peleaba, y fue corriendo donde Natsu. Erza entonces golpea al que agarraba a Natsu en la cara, y este cae fuera de combate. Entonces, Natsu cae al piso por que nadie pudo mantenerlo en pie, y Erza corta las cuerdas con su espada, después de que Natsu aterrizara en el piso.

Erza: Natsu, te encuentras bien?

Natsu entonces se levanta del piso, y comienza a sobarse las partes de sus manos en donde lo habían atado y dice: Si. Gracias por salvarme.

Erza: Natsu, mejor ve a donde el Maestro Makarov y quédate con él. Ya se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso para que te quedes aquí.

Natsu: ¿! Que! Acaso crees que soy tan débil como para ganarle a un par de magos encapuchados?

Entonces, Erza agarra la bufanda de Natsu y comienza a arrastrarlo por el piso, mientras Natzu intenta regresar a la pelea, hasta que ella logra arrastrar a Natsu hasta la oficina del Maestro Makarov. Ahí, estaban los otros dos Dragon Slayers. Natsu se levanta del piso cuando Erza deja su bufanda y sale de la oficina para continuar peleando.

Maestro Makarov: Natsu, mejor quédate aquí. Aquí, nadie podrá hacerles daño.

Natzu camina hacia la puerta, y cuando pone la mano en la perilla, el Maestro le dice

Maestro: Natzu Dragonil, si abres esa puerta, te juro que te pondré EL CASTIGO, por un mes!

Al escuchar esto, Natsu se detiene, y con una cara de Miedo profundo, camino lejos de la puerta, y se sienta a lado de Gajeel.

Gajeel: Natsu, cual es ese castigo que temes tanto?

Natsu, trago de una manera fuerte y se quedo paralizado del miedo. Gajeel comenzó a imaginar todas las torturas que se le imaginaba, pero ninguna podría asustar a Natsu de esa manera.


	2. La casi captura

Los Dragon Slayers se quedaron en la oficina de Makarov, a pesar de escuchar el escándalo del piso de abajo. Una hora más tarde, el maestro Makarov deja salir a los Dragon Slayers de su oficina. La pelea había terminado, pero la mitad del gremio fue destruido. Natsu, al ver el desastre, se enoja por no haber podido ayudar. Entonces, Natsu va adonde Erza.

Erza: Natsu, no te preocupes. Solo un par de personas fueron lastimadas.

Natsu: Bueno, tal vez si me hubieras dejado pelear, no habría ningún herido!

Erza le grita a Natsu: A caso no sabes porque esos magos nos atacaron? Esos magos solo atacaron alrededor de Gajeel, Wendy y de ti. A caso no entiendes? Esos magos están detrás de ustedes! Mas si no lo sabes, yo te di una oportunidad de pelear contra ellos, pero cuando vi la manera que atacaban y cuando te ataron, decidí que era mucho más prudente que te alejaras, antes de que te capturaran de nuevo!

Natsu se sorprende de escuchar esto, pero le dice.

Natsu: Erza, tranquilízate. Estaré bien, y me las arreglare con esos magos. Mejor guardas el discurso para Wendy y Gajeel.

Erza: Natsu, quien sabe lo que esos magos quieren contigo, y aun sigues comportándote así?

Natsu: Estaré bien. Yo sé cómo defenderme

Erza gritando aun mas fuerte: Natsu! A caso no recuerdas lo que esos magos te hicieron! Si yo no hubiera actuado, estarías atado quien sabe donde!

Natsu, al escuchar esto, mira al piso con una cara de depresión.

Natsu: Lo lamento Erza…

Erza le susurra: Ten más cuidado, Natsu. Podrías estar en grave peligro.

Entonces, Erza le da la espalda a Natsu, y dio la señal para reconstruir el gremio.

Erza fue a la oficina de Makarov. Cuando entro, se sentó en la silla en frente de su escritorio.

Erza: Maestro, me preocupa la seguridad de de Natzu y de Gajeel .A Los dos les encanta pelear, pero me temo que no podemos dejar que peleen y los atrapen.

Maestro: A mí también me preocupa su seguridad, Erza. Quien sabe que es lo que quieren con Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy. Y, viendo todo el daño que causaron en el gremio, se ve que los necesitan para un propósito maligno, y que no se detendrán hasta lograr su objetivo.

Erza: Tendríamos que vigilarlos a toda costa, pero se nota que no quieren que los protejamos.

Maestro: Tendríamos que vigilarlos sin que se den cuenta ( Después de un largo rato)… Erza?

Erza: si, maestro?

Maestro: Diles a Grey, Happy, Juvia y a Lucy que vigilen a Natsu durante los siguientes días. También diles a Mirajane y a Kana que hagan lo mismo, junto a ti, pero con Gajeel. Entiendes?

Erza: Si maestro, enseguida. Erza entonces sale de su oficina.

Entonces, Erza les dice a las personas seleccionadas lo que tendrían que hacer, y todos comienzan a reconstruir el gremio

Aparece un cuarto oscuro, y en él está un trono y una figura extraña sentada sobre él en la oscuridad. Las puertas del cuarto se abren y entra un mago que había atacado a Fairy Tail.

Líder: ¿Lograron su objetivo?

Mago: N-no, Maestro. Ese gremio es ma-más fuerte que lo que pensábamos.

Líder: ¿sabes lo que esto significa, verdad?

Mago: Maestro, ya hemos creado otro plan para capturar a los Dragon Slayers. Solo necesitamos un par de días más para que funcione. ¿ No podría esperar un poco más?

Lider: Bien. Solo un par de días más. Si no lo logras, y no podemos darle energía al cañón apocalíptico, te asesinare.

Mago: Eso es todo lo que pido mi señor. Gracias. Ahora mismo voy a ver si encuentro algún registro de las debilidades de ellos.

El mago sale por donde vino y el líder se queda solo en la oscuridad.

Lider: Un poco más de tiempo. Solo un poco más, y el concejo de magos, y el continente entero de Fiore estará bajo mi poder…

AL anochecer, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail comienzan a regresar a sus hogares. Cuando Natsu y Gajeel salen, los equipos de vigilancia los siguen. Natsu estaba yendo a la casa de Lucy, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía. Natsu entonces escucha las voces de sus amigos.

Happy: Oigan, porque seguimos a Natsu?

Grey: Porque Erza nos dijo

Lucy: Shhhhh! Recuerden los sentidos de Natsu! Ya seguramente nos oyó!

Juvia: debemos ser más cuidadosos para que no nos escuche.

Natsu, que no quería que lo siguieran, salió corriendo. Cuando da la vuelta a la ciudad entera, y está completamente seguro de que perdió al equipo de vigilancia, se pone a reír.

Natsu: Hahahahahaha! Incluso con la amenaza de Erza dándole una paliza a Grey, el no me puede seguir el paso!

Natsu entonces comienza a caminar por la calle del rio con una sonrisa de placer, por estar imaginándose a Erza dándole una Paliza a Grey. Cuando se oscurece por completo, se da cuenta de una presencia mágica. Esta presencia no era como la de sus amigos. Esa presencia era parecida a la de los magos que atacaron el gremio ese mismo día. Natsu entonces se detiene al escuchar una voz.

Voz: … Natsu Dragonil… El Dragon Slayer de fuego…

Natsu entonces vio a unas tres figuras con las mismas túnicas que usaban los magos enemigos frente a él. Natsu entonces ve que en total hay 6 figuras: 3 adelante y tres atrás. Natsu entonces pensó que la única manera de escapar, si es que la necesitaba, seria saltando al rio, ya que a donde estaba era solo una calle que continuaba recto sin cruzarse con otras calles por una gran distancia.

Voz: Me temo, Salamander, que tendrás que venir con nosotros. Por las buenas, o por las malas…

Natsu: Entonces, creo que serán por las malas, porque yo no planeo ir a ningún lado!

Cuando Natsu termina la oración, el usa su rugido del dragón de fuego, y dirige el ataque a las figuras del frente. Ese es el ataque que hace que lance llamas por su boca. Las figuras entonces convocan un círculo de magia, y aparece una especie de pared de cristal enfrente de ellos. El ataque de Natsu, al tocar la misteriosa pared de cristal, desaparece instantáneamente. Las figuras de enfrente de Natsu responden la duda de este. Esa pared de cristal, era realmente el escudo Fira. Ese escudo protegía al invocador y a las personas cerca de este, al absorber cualquier ataque de fuego del enemigo. Eso significaba que Natsu no podría usar magia, ni para atacar, ni para defenderse. Este hecho hizo que Natsu quedara horrorizado, pero realmente no importaba si podía usar magia o no, porque las figuras otra vez invocaron el hechizo de las cuerda mágicas debajo de los pies de Natsu. Las cuerdas habían atado sus manos, sus pies y la mayor parte de sus brazos. Natsu entonces cayó al piso, indefenso contra sus enemigos.

Grey, mientras saltaba de techo a techo de las casas de los alrededores, ve a Natsu en la calle del rio, rodeado de unas figuras oscuras.

Grey: Maldición!

Grey acababa de ver un círculo de magia amarillo debajo de los pies de Natsu, cuando aparecen unas cuerdas que ataron a Natsu, y lo dejaron en el piso, completamente derrotado. Grey entonces usa un hechizo llamado Neblina, para acercarse a Natsu y sus captores, sin que estos se den cuenta. Neblina es un hechizo mágico que hace que aparezca una neblina muy espesa.

Natsu, mientras sigue en el piso, y sus captores, son rodeados por una nieblina densa. Cuando desaparece la neblina, aparece Grey a lado de Natsu.

Natsu: Grey! Que estás haciendo aquí?

Grey: Que mas crees que estoy haciendo? Estoy salvándote flamita.

Natsu entonces piensa: _**Lo que me faltaba. Primero, unos malos me atrapan, y ahora Grey me tiene que salvarme? Cuando Grey apareció, Ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi orgullo…**_

Grey entonces usa su magia de hielo, y ya que el escudo Fira solo detenía ataques de fuego, Grey les da a las figuras, una buena y merecida paliza. Cuando todas las figuras escaparon, Natsu obligatoriamente tuvo que pedir las gracias.

Natsu: Uhhhhh…..no sé cómo puedo decírtelo Grey, pero gracias.

Grey: Bueno, no puedo dejar que unas figuras desconocidas te derroten antes de que yo lo haga.

Natsu: …..Grey?

Grey: Si?

Natsu: Creo que se te olvido desatarme.

Grey: Para que puedas escapar de nuevo? Ni lo sueñes.

Natsu: ¿! Así que me vas a dejar en el piso amarrado?

Grey: No. Te llevare a la casa de Lucy, pero de todas maneras no te desatare.

Natsu: ¡ Grey, maldito exhibicionista!

Natsu siguió insultando a Grey, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Lucy.


	3. La revelación

Lucy, Juvia y Happy estaban sentados en el sofá, cuando Grey abre la puerta, mientras cargaba a Natsu.

Lucy: Grey, que estás haciendo? Porque rayos amarraste a Natsu?

Grey: Lucy, yo no lo amarre. Los magos oscuros si. Cuando Natsu se nos escapo, unos magos lo acorralaron y lo amarraron con magia. Además, el tendría que estar fuera de combate antes que pudiera hacerlo.

Natsu: ¡Grey, te pateare el trasero si no me sueltas en este instante!

Lucy: Grey, no crees que deberías por lo menos soltar a Natsu?

Grey suelta a Natsu, y sigue caminando hasta una silla, mientras Natsu cae y aterriza en el piso con un dolor en la espalda. Happy entonces vuela hasta Natsu e intenta desamarrarlo, pero las cuerdas eran muy duras para las pobres patitas de Happy.

Natsu: Happy, ya puedes parar. Las cuerdas están muy apretadas como para que me liberes.

Happy: No! No me detendré hasta que te libere!

Grey: Happy, es inútil. Esas cuerdas fueron creadas por magia. Ni siquiera yo podría desatarlo así como así.

Natsu: ¿! QUE!

Lucy: Juvia, no podrías desatarlo tú? He escuchado que el agua a altas presiones rompe cualquier cosa.

Juvia: Es cierto, pero Juvia lastimaría a Natsu, por las altas presiones de agua de Juvia atravesarían las cuerdas hasta Natsu.

Natsu: Entonces porque no vamos donde Erza? Ella podría cortar las cuerdas con su espada.

Lucy: Natsu, Erza esta con Mirajane y Cana protegiendo a Gajeel. No volverá hasta mañana al gremio.

Natsu: ¿! Asi que me quedare amarrado toda la noche ¿!

Todos:

-si,

-lo siento-,

- bueno,

- Es mejor verte así en vez de estar destruyendo cosas, flamita.

Natsu: Cállate aliento de hielo.

Así paso toda la noche. Natsu y Grey insultándose y los demás escuchando sus insultos, y comentarios poco apropiados e inesperados. En la mañana siguiente, Grey, Lucy, Juvia, y Happy llevaron al Natsu durmiente al gremio. Todos estuvieron alertas por si acaso los magos oscuros los emboscaran, pero por suerte, esto no sucedió. Cuando llegaron al gremio, todos sus amigos se quedaron mirándolos, todos con las misma preguntas, " Porque rayos esta Grey cargando a un Natsu dormido, y mientras este está amarrado?" " Como Grey ato a Natsu?" y el típico " Que rayos están haciendo?". Todos se preguntaban esto cuando veian a Natsu, pero estaban demasiado confundidos como para preguntar, mientras veían al equipo de magos subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Natsu!

Despierta!

Natsu!

Natsu estaba confundido. Erza estaba agarrándolo por su bufanda y lo estaba agitando. Adonde Estaba? Porque Erza lo agitaba?

Erza: Natsu Despierta!

Erza al ver que Natsu se había despertado, lo dejo ir. Claro, al considerar que Natzu estaba siendo alzado por Erza, y también considerada la regla de gravedad, bueno… Vamos a decir que Natsu termino en el piso con un dolor en el trasero.

Natsu: Ow! Erza que estás haciendo?

Grey: Hasta que porfin despierta la bella durmiente. Oops, lo siento, lo dije mal. Hasta que por fin despierta el ogro durmiente.

Natsu: Mira quién habla bastardo congelado.

Grey: Aliento de dragón

Natsu: Pervertido sin remedio

Erza: Callense! Si no se llevan bien, se las verán conmigo.

Natsu y Grey aterrados: Si su señoria!

Erza: Bien. Bueno?

Todos: que?

Erza: alguien me va a explicar porque Natsu está amarrado?

Lucy: A Natsu lo atacaron ayer en la noche, y los magos atacantes le hicieron esto. Aparentemente, esas cuerdas repelan la magia, porque Natsu no puede usar la suya, y pensamos que podrías cortar las cuerdas. Ya Natsu se está volviendo insoportable.

Natsu: Así que? Puedes Erza? Por favor?

Natsu suplica con una cara de desesperación, hasta que Erza accede. Agarra su espada y corta las cuerdas, liberando a Natsu de su prolongada humillación. Natsu se levanta, después de haber estado toda la noche sin poder moverse y alza sus brazos al cielo.

Natsu: Porfin, dulce,dulce libertad!

Natsu entonces se da cuenta de donde se encontraba. El estaba en la oficina del Maestro Makarov. Ahí estaban Erza, el exhibicionista de Grey, Lucy, Juvia, Happy, el Maestro Makarov, Charle y Wendy, pero faltaba alguien.

Natsu: um… No debería estar Gajeel? Digo, el también es un Dragon Slayer, cierto?

Erza se muerde el labio y mira el piso.

Juvia: Erza, todos, incluyendo a Juvia, quieren saber si pasa algo malo?

Erza: Ayer. Alrededor de media noche. Teniamos que vigilarlo y actuar por si acaso algo sucedia. Fayamos horriblemente.

Natsu: Hahahahaaaa! El cerebro de metal fue capturado! Hahahahahahhahahahahahha! Ves Gajeel, otra razón para que-

Grey: Callate Cerebro derretido! Erza, nos dices que paso?

Erza: Bien.

Recuerdo comienza:

Cuando todos salieron del gremio, yo, Mirajane, y Kana seguimos a Gajeel hasta su casa. De ahí, el entro y nos quedamos afuera, esperando para que algo sucediera. De ahí pasaron segundos, después minutos. Al cabo de un par de horas, sentí que algo no andaba bien. Decidi entrar a su casa e investigar. Abri la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que la puerta chocara contra la pared, haciendo un sonido escandaloso. Si Gajeel estuviera ahí, dormido o despierto, el ya hubiera venido a la puerta, a buscar al que entro sin permiso a su casa, pero no. Nadie salió a reclamar. Desde ese punto, Mirajane y kana entraron preguntando que pasaba, pero en vez de decirles mis dudas, les dije:

Erza: Mirajane, Kana, buscen a Gajeel por la ciudad entera hasta encontrarlo. EL ha escapado debajo de nuestras narizes. Temo que ya pudo ser encontrado por los enemigos. Entendido?

Mirajane y Kana me miraron y acentaron con sus cabezas. Estaban decididas a encontrarlo a toda costa. De ahí, nosotras nos separamos, Mirajane al oeste, Kana al este, y yo, siendo la mas rápida, fui a patrullar la zona norte y sur de la cuidad. Entonces use mi técnica especial de requipamiento, cambiando a mi armadura mas rápida de todas. Busque por todo el sur, pero nada fuera de lo normal sucedia, eso significaba que estaría en el este, oeste o en el norte. Cuando llegue a la parte norte de la ciudad, cambie devuelta a mi armadura normal, y comenze a saltar de techo en techo para tener una mejor vista del perímetro. Entonces vi algo que me sorprendió. Habia una gran depresión en una calle que no estaba ahí el dia anterior.

Natsu: Que es una depresión?

Grey golpea a Natsu y le contesta: Es un cráter idiota! Un gran hueco sobre la tierra!

Lucy se dice a si misma en voz baja: Y también es lo que tengo cuando estoy justo en medio de sus peleas.

Natsu entonces se comienza a sobar en el gran chichon que le había crecido en donde Grey lo había golpeado, mientras Erza seguía narrando su historia.

Quise tener una mejor vista de lo que era, asi que decidi bajar devuelta a la calle, por si acaso los enemigos vigilaban el perímetro. Me acerque con cautela hacia el cráter, hasta que estaba en la oriya de este. Adentro, todo estaba lleno de grietas de lo que antes era una calle, y en el centro, estaba un Gajeel fuera de combate y lleno de rasguños. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar a buscarlo, escuche las voces de dos magos hablando de cómo habían asegurado el area, acercándose. Yo me escondi detrás de una pared lo suficientemente cerca como para oir la conversación de los magos, que ahora se encontraban en la oriya del cráter, justo donde yo había estado hace un par de segundos.

Magos:

Ahora, uno menos, y faltan dos.

Si, pero el dragon slayer de fuego seria muy difícil de capturar, y la chica esta siempre con Titania y el maestro de Fairy Tail, uno de los magos santos mas poderosos.

No te preocupes sobre Salamander. Nos acaban de informar que lo habían acorralado con el defensor de fuego, y el inmovilizador. Estoy seguro que no durara mucho, ya que no puede usar magia y el inmovilizador se encargara del resto.

Al escuchar esto, sabia que Natsu se había escapado, al igual que Gajeel, del escuadron de vigilancia asignado.

Magos:

Si? Entonces solo nos faltaría la chica para poder usar el cañon apocalíptico!

Va ser un prestigio poder ver la cantidad de poder del cañon apocalíptico ser lanzada hacia el consejo de magia. No puedo imaginar a la cantidad de poder que tendría la arma mas poderosa y devastadora de los antiguos!

Erza: No me lo podía creer, hasta que escuche el resto de su conversación.

Magos:

Tambien escuche que también tiene el máximo poder curativo del universo, ya que la chica solo usa magia curativa.

Y después de haber destruido al consejo de magia y a todos los magos santos, podremos completar nuestro plan de dominar el mundo!

Bueno, solo hay que esperar hasta que tengamos a los únicos dragon slayers del mundo en nuestras manos. El maestro dijo que ya que fueron entrenados por dragones, los seres mas raros y poderosos en la naturaleza que hay en el mundo, todo el poder de los dragones y sus magias pasarían a ellos. Ese poder podría ser usado para darle poder al cañon apocalíptico.

No creo que tengan esa cantidad de poder, digo, solo miralo! Lo derrotamos, verdad?

Bueno, lo derrotamos despues de un largo rato peleando. Mas también escuche que los dragon slayers necesitan mucho entrenamiento y muchos años de experiencia como para controlar solo una fracción de todo el poder que realmente tienen. El chico de halla no controla ni 5% de todo el poder que el realmente posee.

Ya entiendo todo . Bien, ya es hora de irnos. El maestro nos asesinara y tirara nuestros cuerpos por el palacio en el cielo si no le traemos uno de los dragon slayers hoy.

De repente, apareció un estallidio de luz que venia detrás de la pared, y salte hacia un lado para ver lo que pasaba, pero ya era muy tarde. Los magos se habían llevado a Gajeel a ese palacio en el cielo. Eso fue todo lo que sucedió.

Al terminar de contar lo sucedido, todos se quedaron viendo a Natsu y a Wendy. Wendy estaba sentada en el piso mirándolo con una cara de confusión, mientras Natsu miraba sus manos con la misma expresión en su rostro que la de Wendy. El Maestro Makarov salto de su silla de repente y grito:

Maestro Makarov: Por supuesto! Porque no me había dado cuenta!

Juvia: De que habla, Maestro?

Maestro Makarov: Ya se quienes son los que están detrás de Wendy, de Natsu y de Gajeel! Hace muchos años atrás, el gremio oscuro de Dragon Hunter, encontró unas ruina subterráneas sobre una isla desconocida. Ahí encontraron el cañon apocalitico, y unas ruinas que daban instrucciones de cómo hacerlo funcionar. El consejo de magia intento usar el Etherion para destruir la arma que era mas poderosa que todas, incluyendo el etherion. Lastimosamente, los magos oscuros usaron la magia de tierra para sacar su castillo de la tierra, y la magia del aire y de la gravedad y de la telekinesis para levantarlo en el aire y moverlo lejos de donde las cordenadas del Etherion fueron puestas. Las instrucciones fueron destruidas por el disparo del Etherion y pensamos que no podrían hacerlo funcionar sin las instrucciones, pero nos equivocamos. Seguramente consiguieron a un mago con los poderes parecidos a los de Levy, para poder descifrar lo que decían las instrucciones antes de ser destruidas. Viendo lo que sucede ahora, supongo que las instrucciones decían que el cañon tendría su poder a través de tres Dragon Slayers puros, no los de lacrima. Ya que la populación de dragones es muy escasa, y por ser que la mayoría de los dragon slayers han muerto antes de poder capturarlos, los únicos que quedan son ustedes tres.

Natsu: Wow… No pensé que seria raro ver a un dragon slayer en estos días… Como puede ser posible que tenga tanto poder y ni siquiera sentirlo…

Wendy: Somos… perseguidos… y capturados uno a uno… y alejados de nuestros seres queridos…

Natsu: Grey, ya escuchaste a Erza verdad?

Grey: Si, y? Tal vez porque seas el único dragon slayer de fuego que queda, no ta hace mas fuerte que yo.

Natsu: Solo creo que deberías pensar dos veces antes de golpearme o insultarme, Grey, porque cuando maneje el 100% de todo mi poder, me vengare por todo.

Grey: Cuando tengas esa cantidad de poder, será cuando el resto del mundo este hecho polvo, porque te tardara la eternidad eterna poder lograrlo!

Natsu: Que dijiste?

Grey: Ya me escuchaste, idiota.


	4. La preocupacion paternal

Aparece una cueva oscura. Un orbe mágico aparece entrando en la cueva, iluminando la cara de un dragon rojo.

Dragon: Que pasa Grandine?

Grandine: Igneel, me temo que tengo malas noticias.

Igneel: No creo que sea tan urgente ya que mandas una bola de comunicación de cristal en vez de hablarme a la cara.

Grandine: Igneel, el cañon apocalíptico fue encontrado junto con las instrucciones

Igneel: QUE? COMO RAYOS LO ENCONTRARON? SABEN COMO DARLE PODER? Y SI LO SABEN, QUE DEMONIOS VAMOS A HACER?

Igneel no podía creerlo. Como unos seres humanos lograron apoderarse de la arma mas podera de todas. Lo peor, que hizo que gritara, fue la simple idea que usaran a su hijo para ese tipo de propósitos malignos. Ni siquiera sabia si lo lastimarían, pero recordó que el niño que había cuidado y encariñado con, había crecido en los últimos años. Igneel, que aun quería mucho a Natsu, no pudo soportar la simple idea de que fuera lastimado.

Grandine: Olle, Calamte Igneel. Lo encontraron en la isla. Ya saben como darle poder, y supongo que tendremos que decirle al rey dragon que nos haga una excepción de salir al mundo habitado por humanos, para sacar a nuestros hijos de ahí.

Igneel: Deberiamos ir en este instante!

Grandine: Detente Igneel, ya yo estoy en el palacio, y el rey nos esta dando permiso para ir.

Igneel: Si? Bueno, llamare a Metalicana y le dire que se aliste para el viaje.

Grandine: Creo que eso no será necesario Igneel, ya que solo dos dragones tienen razón para ir

Igneel: A que te refieres?

Grandine: Me temo, Igneel, que el hijo de Metalicana, Gajeel, fue capturado ayer en la noche.

Igneel: El sabe de esto?

Grandine: No. Es mejor que se quede asi. Si supiera, el intentaría ir a rescatarlo, pero no podemos dejar que usan a Gajeel como reen para controlar a Metalicana.

Igneel, también escuche que Natsu había sido acorralado ayer en la noche. Estaba observando todo desde este orbe.

Igneel: QUE? ESTA BIEN? LO CAPTURARON?

Pensamientos de Igneel: _**Acaso a Grandine le gusta torturarme o que? Porque me tiene que decir esto en este mismo instante? Siento muchísima preocupación y anxiedad. Como esta Natsu? Espero que no lo hayan capturado, porque, al igual que Metalicana, no podría ir a salvarlo. Espero que se encuentre bien.**_

Grandine: No lo se. Solo vi como acorralaron a Natsu en una calle. Despues intento usar su magia, pero uno de los magos uso un escudo elemental y bloqueo su ataque. Despues vi como otro usaba la magia de cuerdas para atarlo, pero después apareció una neblina y eso causo que el cristal no pudiera mostrarme mas imágenes.

Igneel parecía como si estuviera dolido, incluso se podría decir que estaba sufriendo. Con el solo propósito de proteger a su hijo, Natsu, el haría lo que fuera posible.

Igneel: Cuando vamos al mundo humano?

Grandine: Dentro de una semana.

Igneel: Estas loca. No se tu, pero yo me voy ahora mismo.

Grandine: Haz lo que quieras. Supongo que ya que te vas ahora, no tendre mas opción que ir mañana.

Igneel: Te vere en Fairy Tail mañana en la mañana. Yo llegare al gremio hoy en la tarde.

Grandine: Bien

Igneel entonces sale de su cueva y comienza a volar hacia el mundo humano


	5. Lucy!

Natsu y Grey estaban a punto de destruirse a golpes cuando escuchan una explosión en el piso de abajo.

Erza: Que estará pasando halla abajo?

Lucy: Mejor vamos y lo averiguamos.

Lucy, Erza, Grey y Juvia bajan al primer piso a ver lo que sucedia, ya wue Natsu tenia prohibido salir dde la oficina. Los magos de Dragon Hunter se habían metido al gremio, y estaban combatiendo a los magos de Fairy Tail. Ellos entonces se separan y ayudan a sus amigos en aprietos. Lucy miraba alrededor del primer piso buscando a alguien a quien ayudar, cuando apareció un circulo de magia amarillo y la ato igual que a Natsu la noche anterior. Ella se dio cuenta de que ella era la que necesitaba ayuda. Un mago de Dragon Hunter la comenso a arrastrar por el piso por el cuello de su camisa, hacia la entrada del gremio. Ninguno de sus amigos la vio, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados luchando y defendiéndose de otros magos. Al llegar a la entrada del gremio, lo único que se le ocurrió gritar fue:

NATSU!

Natsu, al escuchar el grito de auxilio de Lucy, salió corriendo de la oficina del Maestro Makarov, y mientras bajaba las escaleras, lo que vio fue a Lucy, atada, en la entrada del gremio con un mago enemigo. Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de bajar de las escaleras, vio que Lucy y todos los otros magos enemigos, que habían salido del gremio, se desvanecieron en el aire.

LUCY!

* * *

Otra vez aparece el cuarto oscuro, con el maestro de Dragon Hunter. Aparece el mago mensajero a darle a su líder el reporte matutino. El se arrodilla y le dice lo que paso.

Mago: Tenemos buenas noticias maestro

Lider: Atraparon a los dragon slayers?

Mago: Umm… Solo a uno, mi lord, pero conseguimos capturar a una maga estelar llamada Lucy Heartfilia. Tenemos registros que nos dicen que Natsu es muy protector con ella, lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que hara cualquier cosa para protegerla, incluso cambiar puestos con ella.

Lider: Haz lo que quieras, pero consígue capturar a los que quedan.

* * *

Natsu se quedo mirando la entrada del gremio, pensando en que no pudo llegar a ella a tiempo. No pudo salvarla. Despues de la primera vez que sucedió, Natsu se prometió a si mismo que no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo. Ahora, esa promesa estaba rota en miles de millones de pedazitos, Lucy se la habían llevado y el quedo con un corazón roto.

Natsu, ella estará bien. La salvaremos, asi que no te preocupes.

Los intentos de Erza para consolar a Natsu habían fallado. El pobre chico estaba completamente depresivo, y no había manera de poder hacer que cambiara de humor. Hasta Grey se había comenzado a preocupar.

Pensamiento de Grey: _**No puedo soportar ver a Natsu asi. En todos mis años de vida en el gremio, jamás he visto a Natsu asi de depresivo. Me da algo de rabia que no pueda hacer que sufra asi cuando yo quiera, pero no debería estar pensando en esto ahora. Deberia estar tratando de hacer planes para ayudar a Lucy!**_

_Hola Hadas. Como están?_

Natsu: Alguien escucho eso?

Juvia: SI. Juvia lo escucho.

Erza: Warren, estas usando tu telepatía?

Warren: No Erza, Pero otro mago fuera de este edificio y a una gran distancia la esta usando.

_Veo que falta alguien._

" Tu sabes muy bien de quien estas hablando! Regresanos a Lucy! Te juro de que si tiene un solo raguño, te dare la paliza de tu miserable vida!" Le grita Natsu con una cara de incontrolable furia.

_Si no me creen, pregúntenselo a Lucy._

_Hola?_

Natsu: Lucy!

_Amigos! Que bueno es saber que todos están bien._

Natsu: Lucy, te encuentras bien? Te hicieron daño?

_Para de preocuparte Natsu. Estoy bien.__ Pero eso no durara mucho tiempo._

Natsu: Bastardo! Regresanos a Lucy!

_Escuchenme, magos de Fairy Tail, regresara su compañera a su gremio con una condición. Un cambio. Ya me escucharon, un cambio . Cambiare a Lucy Heartfilia, por el que llaman Salamander. Esperare al Dragon Slayer en la entrada de su gremio en media hora. Usaremos un hechiso de Teletrasportacion para llevar a Lucy alla, y a Salamander con nosotros. Me temo, que tengo asuntos que resolver en este momento, asi que, piensen lo bien._

La voz entonces salió de las mentes de los magos de Fairy Tail, pero todos miraron a Erza, a el Maestro Makarov, y a Natsu, mientras que su pelo rosado cubria su rostro, miraba al suelo, con sus maños echas en puños. Despues de un largo momento de silencio, la voz de Wendy resuena en duda.

Wendy: ¿ Natsu-san, adonde vas?

Todos los magos se voltean a ver a Natsu caminando hacia la puerta del gremio.

Erza: Natsu, que estas haciendo?

" A caso no es obvio? Voy a cambiar puestos con Lucy" Dijo Natsu mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta.

Grey: Que? A caso vas a dejar que te atrapen de esa manera, bastardo en llamas?

Natsu: Por lo menos a mi no me harán daño, ellos me necesitan. En cambio a Lucy, ellos solo la necesitan para ser un sebo. Si me rehusara a ir, o me obligaran a quedarme, Lucy moriría.

Todos miraron a Natsu caminar hasta la entrada del gremio. A unos pasos de estar afuera, Natsu se voltio, puso su manos detras de su cabeza y les dio a sus compañeros una de sus sonrisas.

Natsu: No se preocupen, estare bien! Mas, apuesto que nos rescataran con un poco de ayuda de los otros gremios. A, y antes de que me vaya, protegan a Wendy, si? Si la capturan, bueno, seria mejor escribirle una carta de despedida al mundo.

Cuando termino de hablar, camino hacia la entrada del gremio, y en un instante, una luz resplandeciente segó a todos los expectadores, y miraron sorprendidos cuando Lucy se encontraba justo en el mismo lugar que Natsu habia estado hacia solo un par de segundos.

* * *

Aparece otra vez, la habitacion con el trono y el lider de Dragon Hunter sobre el, cuando entra el mago que habia venido ha darle la idea de su plan para capturar a Natsu, solo hace una hora. El mago entonces se quita su tunica, revelando a un joven con anteojos, y pelo descontrolado y de color parecido a una hoja de Otoño. El se arrodilla ante el y le dice las buenas noticias

Mago: Maestro, el plan fue un rotundo éxito. Ya lo estan llevando donde el cañon, a su capsula de conservacion correspondida.

Líder: Buen trabajo Isaac. Ahora solo te falta la chica y tendremos todo lo necesario para usar el cañón.

Maestro: Si maestro. Ire a la biblioteca a pensar como capturarla.

El mago llamado Isaac sale de la habitación, pensando como iba a penetrar las defensas de uno de los magos santos, de la Gran Titania, y del resto de gremio mas destructivo de todos.


	6. La realidad

**Lo siento por tardar tanto. Tenia un bloqueo de escritura, y tambien tengo bimestrales, asi que disfruten!**

**Reviews seran felizmente resividos! :)**

* * *

Lucy se queda mirando al cielo con una expresión de shock por lo que había sucedido. Natsu había cambiado puestos con ella, solo por la simple acción de protegerla. Ella sabia de que solo la utilizaban para conseguir a Natsu, y no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Ahora, Lucy se encontraba en la entrada del gremio. Solo habían pasado alrededor de unos segundos desde el evento, y todos se comenzaban a preocupar. Entre la multitud de espectadores , se encontraba Lissana, reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido.

_**Natsu… Veo que has madurado mucho desde que me fui, Y creo que todos aquí, incluyéndome, creen que haz hecho un acto muy noble. Creo que cuando regreses, todos comenzaran a tratarte diferente. Todos te van a tratar diferente porque van a sentir un respeto hacia ti y las acciones que haz hecho en el dia de hoy. Lo que me preocupa es como Lucy responderá a lo sucedido. Supongo que nadie se le acercara hasta que este emocionalmente estable, pero no puedo dejar que se quede ahí parada.**_

Lissana se acerca a Lucy, y pone su mano sobre su hombro. "Lucy, calmate, estas a salvo".

Adonde esta Natsu? No me digas que el acepto esos términos!

Era la única manera de salvarte, Lucy. Natsu pensó que era mejor aceptar, y cambiar puestos contigo, antes de que te hicieran daño.

Lucy se voltea a donde Lissana, dándole un momento para notar que sus ojos estaban goteando, antes de que corriera a donde ella, y la abrazara. Lissana intento calmarla mientras ella lloraba, y todo el gremio miraba.


End file.
